Une heure
by Nandra-chan
Summary: Recueil de textes écrits en une heure.
1. Ivrognes

**Titre** : Ivrognes

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à CLAMP

**Note** : Et voilà, Nandra, le Retour de la Vengance de la Fille Maudite. Bref, ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas posté ici. Je suis contente de revenir un peu. Merci à toutes les gentilles personnes qui ont continué à me lire et à me laisser des reviews pendant que je n'étais pas là. J'ai vraiment apprécié. Et je n'ai pas répondu, oui ok, je suis vilaine, vous avez le droit de me taper. Et sinon, ce texte était à écrire en une heure, à partir du mot "ivrogne". J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pour me faire du bien ou du mal, on clique en bas au milieu et on écrit des choses dans le petit rectangle. On n'oublie pas de se loguer si on veut recevoir une réponse :)

* * *

**Ivrognes**

Assis en tailleur, les mains ouvertes posées sur les genoux, le dos droit, les yeux clos, Kurogane méditait. Seul le bruit de sa respiration, lente et ample, troublait le silence total du palais Shirasagi au cœur de la nuit. Son cœur battait au ralenti, et il se sentait parfaitement détendu, profondément serein, profitant sans se retenir de ce moment de relaxation totale. Quand soudain...

Un bruit léger vint troubler les eaux calmes de son esprit, comme un petit caillou jeté dans une mare. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, mais il se retint de pousser un grognement. Il devait rester concentré, laisser glisser la perturbation sur lui sans lui donner de prise, ne pas se laisser distraire. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un chat de passage à la recherche d'une souris. Paisible, serein, détendu...

Le grattement se reproduisit. Et là, ça commençait à l'agacer. Il tendit l'oreille pour identifier l'origine de ce son importun, mais il n'y avait plus rien, seulement le silence. Il inspira à fond, expira, referma les yeux. _Relaxe-toi, laisse aller_...

Grat ! Grat !

"Mmmmfff ! Cette fois, ça commence à bien faire !" Kurogane bondit sur ses pieds ! Chat ou pas, souris ou pas, on allait voir ce qu'on allait voir ! On ne dérangeait pas un ninja en pleine séance de concentration ! Non mais oh ! Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte de la pièce, l'ouvrit brusquement, et... Quelqu'un avait dû laisser un chiot égaré sur le seuil de sa chambre. Un chiot blond, à la peau particulièrement pâle, ce soir, et dont l'œil valide était d'un bleu comme délavé, bien moins intense qu'à l'accoutumée. Sans parler de son sourire, tremblant, pitoyable... Il n'avait pas l'air bien, le mage, vraiment pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous devant ma porte en pleine nuit ? râla quand même le guerrier.

- Je te dérange, Kuro-chan ?

- Je méditais.

- Ah," fit le magicien, d'un ton dépité."Je te dérange, donc." Sur ce coup-là, Kurogane se sentit quand même honteux. Fye n'était manifestement pas dans son assiette, il aurait peut-être pu se montrer moins grognon. Il fallait rattraper ça.

"Tu comptes entrer ? Ou tu préfères rester planté sur le pas de la porte ?" Il s'effaça pour laisser son blond compagnon pénétrer dans la chambre. Ce dernier passa devant lui comme une ombre, glissant sans bruit sur le sol, tel un fantôme terne. Il s'avança un peu, puis s'assit par terre sans un mot. Le ninja referma et vint s'installer en face de lui, puis attendit, mais rien ne se passa. Le mage restait là, à regarder le sol ou autre chose, les yeux dans le vague en fait. Pas vraiment décidé à donner le motif de sa visite, apparemment.

"Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda le brun au bout d'un moment.

- Non, rien.

- Bah alors pourquoi t'es venu ?

- Pour rien. Je vais te laisser. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer."

Il fit mine de se lever, mais le ninja le retint par la manche, pour l'obliger à rester assis. D'accord, si c'était comme ça, aux grands mots les grands remèdes. "Tu bouges pas de là. Je reviens."

Il sauta sur ses pieds, se dirigea vers un meuble, en sortit une bouteille, deux coupes, et revint se poser en face de son compagnon toujours muet, mais qui le regardait faire d'un œil curieux. Kurogane disposa les tasses sur le sol, et les remplit à ras bord de saké. Puis il tira de sa poche un petit paquet rectangulaire qu'il ouvrit, et en tira un jeu de cartes. "J'ai ramené ça d'un des mondes où on est passés. Tu sais jouer au poker, le mage ?" Fye lui fit un petit sourire presque joyeux, et un signe de tête affirmatif.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on mise ?" demanda-t-il.

- Le perdant boit son verre et celui de l'autre, cul sec.

- Ça me va."

Pendant le premier quart d'heure, ce fut relativement calme. Les parties s'enchaînaient gentiment, on buvait, en alternance. Kurogane était plutôt content de lui, il menait au score, et les joues blêmes du magicien avaient repris un peu de couleur, son sourire s'élargissait, et il commençait à raconter quelques bêtises, signe que le moral revenait.

Les quinze minutes suivantes, le ninja était vraiment heureux ! Les cartes étaient avec lui, il avait emporté victoire sur victoire, et le blond commençait à en tenir une bonne. Il rigolait un peu pour rien et racontait un tas de conneries plus grosses les unes que les autres, tout allait bien.

Mais la chance est une maîtresse capricieuse, et le Fye une créature fourbe qui a plus d'un tour dans son sac, et tout à coup, la belle mécanique du succès se dérégla. Kurogane commença à perdre, et plus il essayait de se refaire, plus il s'enfonçait ! Et bien sûr, le magicien en profitait à mort, ce sale petit... "Tricheur !

- Kuro-chan ?

- T'as triché, là, je t'ai vu !

- Mais non mais pas du tout !

- Si, si , t'as triché ! T'avais mis une carte dans ta manche !

- Quelle manche ?" C'est vrai ça, quelle manche ? Fye était en t-shirt, il n'avait pas de manche.

"La manche de... ton pantalon !" Le blond éclata de rire.

"Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, Kuro-sama, je dirais que tu es de mauvaise foi !

- Moi ! De mauvaise foi ! Non mais tu rigoles ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la chiraté !

- Charité !

- C'est ce que j'ai dit !

- Non, tu as dit "chiraté".

- Chiraté toi-même !

- Kuro-chan, corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais je crois que tu es bourré.

- Moi ! Bourré ! Alors là, ça m'étonnerait", ricana le ninja.

Enfin si, en fait, il avait bien l'impression d'être un peu bourré. Les murs de sa chambre tournaient très lentement autour de lui. Non que ce fut désagréable, mais c'était quand même un peu perturbant. Enfin, ça s'arrangerait sûrement s'il buvait un coup, c'était un simple vertige. Un peu d'alcool fort allait faire passer tout ça !

Mais quand il prit la bouteille et la pencha au-dessus de sa coupe, une seule petite, minable goutte en tomba. "Ben merde... Y en a plus." Il rampa à quatre pattes jusqu'au meuble, angoissé, tout à coup. Mais ô bonheur ! Que voyait-il là, sur l'étagère ? Une autre bouteille ! Quel petit veinard il faisait, quand même !

La partie reprit de plus belle.

oO0Oo

La princesse Tomoyo ouvrit les yeux. Quelque chose avait troublé son sommeil. Un bruit ? Non. On chantait. Quelqu'un, dans les jardins, chantait à tue-tête, et pas très juste en plus. Elle regarda l'heure : 3H00 du matin. Allons bon.

Il n'était pas de bon ton pour une jeune femme de sa condition de râler, mais tout de même, là, il y avait un peu d'abus. Elle se leva en grommelant, enfila un peignoir, et sortit sur la terrasse. Sa chambre, de plain-pied, donnait sur les jardins. La première chose qu'elle constata fut qu'il faisait un froid polaire ! Et la deuxième, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été dérangée. Amaterasu était là aussi, la mine grognonne, et Sôma regardait quelque chose dans le parc, l'air congestionné. La jeune prêtresse connaissait bien cette expression réprobatrice sur le visage de son amie. C'était la tête qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle en avait après... Kurogane !

Prise d'un horrible soupçon, Tomoyo reporta à son tour son attention sur le jardin. Eh ben oui, évidemment ! Même au clair de lune, on ne pouvait manquer de reconnaître les silhouettes des deux zigottos qui se couraient après, pieds et torse nus dans la neige ! Le blond devant, galopant comme un lapin et riant ou chantant, le brun courant à sa suite en rageant, sabre au clair, et, d'après ce qu'on pouvait entendre des vociférations, la diction pas très nette.

La princesse poussa un long, très long, très profond soupir. Elle resserra les pans de son peignoir, tourna les talons, et retourna se coucher, en grommelant quelque chose que ses compagnes n'entendirent pas bien - et heureusement, car ce n'était pas très royal -, mais qui commençait par "Je vais me les faire" et qui finissait par "ces deux abrutis d'ivrognes".

Dans le jardin, Fye et Kurogane s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un arbre, pris d'une subite crise d'éternuements.

"Quelqu'un dit du mal de nous, Kuro-chan" fit le blond avec un gros sourire.

"Tant mieux", répondit le brun.

Ils se regardèrent, longuement, les yeux dans les yeux, et éclatèrent de rire.


	2. Queue

**Titre** : Queue

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à CLAMP

**Note** : La suite du petit exercice, cette fois le mot était "Queue"

Pour me faire du bien ou du mal, on clique en bas au milieu et on écrit des choses dans le petit rectangle. On n'oublie pas de se loguer si on veut recevoir une réponse :)

* * *

**Queue**

"Halala, Kuro-chan, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" demanda le blond, en se tournant vers son compagnon qui le foudroya du regard. "A ton avis ? On a pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon."

Non, en effet, ils ne l'avaient pas. Ils étaient coincés dans cette station de métro, carrefour stratégique entre les nombreuses lignes qui parcouraient le réseau souterrain de la ville, et il fallait bien sortir de là, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et comme le mage, à force de tours et de détours dans tous les sens, les avait complètement paumés au milieu d'une cité inconnue, aux proportions invraisemblables, ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer à pied. Le seul moyen était de trouver une rame qui les conduirait à coup sûr et en toute sécurité - enfin ça, le ninja n'en était pas intimement persuadé - le plus près possible de la maison de la Sorcière.

Seulement, bien sûr, parce qu'avec Fye c'était toujours comme ça, - il était un Grand Maître dans la redoutable technique de l'Emmerdement Maximum - il avait fallu qu'ils tombent en pleine heure de pointe. Il y avait un monde pas possible partout, des gens qui couraient dans tous les sens, le visage fermé, des bousculades par endroits, et sur les quais, une queue interminable de types qui se ressemblaient tous, en costumes stricts, petite valise à la main et souliers soigneusement cirés.

Le ninja et le mage ne se faisaient pas du tout remarquer, non, non ! Absolument pas ! Ils ne dominaient pas la foule d'une tête ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il y en avait un immense, baraqué, l'air pas commode, qui se baladait avec un katana, et un autre tellement blond qu'il éclairait le décor comme un soleil, tellement pâle que sa peau évoquait les neiges éternelles d'un glacier, et tellement séduisant que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui dès qu'il arrivait quelque part ! Au temps pour la discrétion, hein !

Enfin, heureusement, ils avaient limité les dégâts. Shaolan et Sakura étaient restés bien sagement à la maison, et surtout, surtout, la boule de poils était restée avec eux pour jouer les baby-sitters. Il aurait plus manqué que lui, tiens.

"Ça doit être celui-là" fit le ninja en montrant un couloir après avoir lu les inscriptions d'un panneau lumineux. Les deux voyageurs prirent la direction indiquée, marchant l'un derrière l'autre, le brun devant. Quand ils débouchèrent sur le quai du métro, il était bondé. Ils firent abstraction des regards en coin qu'on leur lançait, et se postèrent à la fin de l'une des files d'attente. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience.

Mais Kurogane ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, confiné, puant, tous ces gens entassés les uns sur les autres l'oppressaient, et une lourdeur lui pesait sur les épaules, comme si un danger imminent était là, à l'affut. Tout ça lui déplaisait fortement, d'autant qu'attendre, ce n'était pas vraiment son fort. Il se tourna vers son compagnon.

"Hé, le mage, passe devant moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je préfère t'avoir devant moi que dans mon dos.

- Oh ? s'amusa Fye. Tu as peur que je te joue un mauvais tour ?

- D'abord, j'ai PAS peur, et ensuite non, figure-toi que je me disais juste que comme je suis plus grand que toi, tu serais plus à l'aise à être devant. T'y verrais au moins quelque chose d'autre que ma nuque.

- Merci, Kuro-chan, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part.

- Alors exécution. Et je suis PAS gentil !

- D'accord, Kuro-méchant.

- Bien, t'as au moins pigé un truc. Mais je m'appelle Kurogane ! Ku-ro-ga-ne !"

Le mage lui répondit d'un sale petit sourire provocateur, et fit ce qu'il lui avait si aimablement demandé. Le ninja se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise. Mater le dos de Fye était une occupation assez intéressante. Contempler la finesse de son cou, noyer son regard dans la blondeur de sa chevelure, sentir l'odeur délicate qui s'en dégageait, se laisser envelopper dans son aura lumineuse, c'était somme toute, un bon moyen de passer le temps. Bien meilleur que tout ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer dans une situation pareille.

Et il en était là, tout à ses pensées et à sa griserie, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose l'effleurer, au niveau de l'arrière-train. Il se retourna, en se demandant qui avait bien pu oser le toucher de la sorte, un maladroit, sans doute, mais il n'y avait derrière lui qu'une vieille dame qui leva sur lui un regard impressionné. Evidemment, il faisait deux fois sa taille ! Elle lui arrivait à peine à l'estomac. On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi petite ! Elle serrait un cabas contre sa poitrine, dans lequel elle avait glissé un parapluie dont le manche dépassait, et c'était probablement ce qui l'avait effleuré. Le ninja se détourna, retournant à son activité précédente.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, rebelote ! Et cette fois, il en était bien sûr ! Quelqu'un lui avait mis la main aux fesses ! Mais non, non. Ça ne pouvait quand même être la petite vieille. Elle avait au moins soixante-dix ans ! Elle avait passé l'âge de faire ce genre de choses. Il avait probablement rêvé. C'était cet endroit, cette foule, ça le rendait parano, voilà tout.

Fye se retourna pour le regarder. "Quelque chose ne va pas, Kuro-chan ? J'ai l'impression que tu es un peu tendu.

- Non, non, ça va. J'en ai juste marre, je voudrais qu'on avance."

Comme pour répondre à ses voeux, une rame de métro sortit du tunnel et s'immobilisa le long du quai. La file d'attente avança, les gens s'engouffrant dans les wagons. Malheureusement, le train était déjà bondé et une partie des voyageurs dut rester sur les quais pour attendre le suivant. Kurogane poussa un gros soupir, s'attirant un regard de sympathie de son compagnon, qui lui posa une main apaisante sur le bras. "Sois patient, Kuro-sama, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps. Le prochain est pour nous." Pourvu qu'il ait raison !

Il s'efforça de se détendre mais soudain... Ha ! Cette fois, il en était sûr ! Quelqu'un lui avait vraiment touché les fesses ! Il se retourna d'un bloc, pour transpercer d'un regard noir la vieille dame qui se tenait derrière lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer un "Non mais ça va pas !" bien senti, mais en le voyant si courroucé, elle s'était déjà ratatinée de moitié, et il sentit soudain un honteux. Terroriser des mamies ! Il était tombé bien bas, le fier ninja. Il se contenta donc de lui lancer un dernier coup d'œil d'avertissement, se retourna, et là, il faillit s'étrangler devant le spectacle.

Non mais ce n'était pas croyable ! Où était-on ! Dans quel monde vivait-on ! Un type était en train de parler à Fye, SON Fye. Enfin, parler, c'était un bien grand mot ! Draguer honteusement, oui ! Et qui c'était d'abord celui-là ? D'où il sortait ? On aurait dit le roi de je sais pas quoi, avec sa taille haute, son corps élancé, ses manières nobles et ses longs cheveux noirs si soigneusement arrangés qu'il n'y en avait pas un qui dépassait. Il se baladait avec son coiffeur personnel dans son attaché-case ? Et l'autre blond, là, qui discutait avec lui, sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte qu'il lui lançait des œillades aguicheuses dignes d'une... bref, ça n'allait pas du tout, ça.

Kurogane posa sa main sur l'épaule du mage, histoire de bien marquer sa propriété.

"Eh, toi, fit-il à l'inconnu, t'as perdu ton chemin ?"

Le gars lui lança un regard sournois, sous ses paupières a demi-baissées, et un sourire colgate qui lui fila de l'urticaire. "Oh, dit-il, vous êtes ensemble ? Excusez-moi, je demandais juste...

- Ouais, on est _ensemble_. Alors t'es gentil, tu vas voir chez plumeau si on y est." L'importun s'inclina légèrement, tourna les talons, et disparut dans la foule au moment où le train suivant entrait en garde.

"Kuro-chan ? s'étonna le mage. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es vraiment sur les nerfs.

- Rien. J'aimais pas sa gueule, c'est tout.

- Ah bon ? Il était plutôt aimable pourtant.

- Ouais, ouais. C'est ça.

- Hmmm ? Serait-ce... de la jalousie ?

- Jalousie, mon cul. Oh et puis avance ! On va louper le métro.

- Oui, Kuro-chan ! fit le blond, mort de rire, en s'approchant du wagon.

- Et arrête de marrer !

- Oui !

- ET TA GUEULE !" beugla le ninja, excédé, s'attirant des regards interloqués des autres voyageurs.

Fye se le tint pour dit, monta dans la rame, et comme il n'y avait pas de place pour s'asseoir, alla se caler dans un coin, bien collé contre son compagnon - avec tout ce monde, on ne savait vraiment pas où se mettre -, lequel se la ferma sagement, trop heureux de la situation. Finalement, ça avait du bon de se perdre. Ils devraient le faire plus souvent.


	3. Puie

**Titre** : Pluie

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à CLAMP

**Note** : La suite encore, avec le mot "Pluie"

Pour me faire du bien ou du mal, on clique en bas au milieu et on écrit des choses dans le petit rectangle. On n'oublie pas de se loguer si on veut recevoir une réponse :)

* * *

**Pluie**

Fye poussa la porte de son immeuble et sortit sur le perron où il s'arrêta un instant. Une pluie fine tombait sans arrêt depuis le matin, et il n'avait pas de parapluie. C'était ennuyeux. Et puis ce temps, ça le déprimait. Il lança un regard torve au ciel, trop gris, trop bas, trop lourd, trop triste... trop tout. Zut, vraiment, comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'ennuis.

Tout allait mal, aujourd'hui, ou plutôt, tout allait mal tout court. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire pour avoir un karma aussi pourri ! Depuis l'enfance, c'était comme si une malédiction le poursuivait. Rien ne se passait jamais comme il le souhaitait, les roses avaient des épines, les gens étaient malveillants, et lui, là-dedans, il avait été le dindon de la farce plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Mais bref, trêve d'auto-apitoiement, il avait des choses à faire ce matin, alors allez, en route. Dès qu'il mit le nez hors de l'abri de l'entrée, il sut que c'était une mauvaise idée. L'averse forcissait, et en quelques secondes, ses cheveux furent trempés et se mirent à dégouliner dans son cou. Un vrai ruisseau se glissait dans le col de sa chemise jusqu'à son dos, lui donnant des frissons. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans marcher dans une flaque, et quand il tentait de les éviter, il se retrouvait nez à nez avec des passants qui essayaient de faire comme lui, et comme il était bien trop gentil, il se décalait pour les laisser passer, ce dont ils ne lui étaient absolument pas reconnaissants. Tout juste s'il ne se faisait pas engueuler, en prime.

Pour être un peu au sec, il décida de prendre le bus. Mais quand le conducteur le vit dégouliner sur le plancher de son véhicule, il lui jeta un regard si noir que le jeune homme préféra descendre au premier arrêt. Il n'avait du tout envie de se faire agresser. Il poursuivit donc son chemin à pied, en se disant qu'il était bien, pour aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Jamais on ne le laisserait entrer dans cet état !

Et puis de toute façon, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il y allait. Après tout, qui se souciait de son travail ? Qui lui ferait des reproches s'il ne le finissait pas à temps ? Qui se préoccupait de sa réussite ou de ses échecs ? Ashura, uniquement. Et Ashura, il en avait par-dessus la tête. Marre.

Son professeur, son unique ami, tenait trop de place dans sa vie. Il régentait le moindre de ses gestes, se mêlait de tout, n'écoutait rien... D'accord, il faisait ça pour son bien, mais à un moment, il fallait arrêter un peu ! Il n'était plus un gamin, il voulait pouvoir vivre sa vie, seulement avec son ami, mentor, mécène, père adoptif, tuteur légal, il n'y avait pas moyen. Il le faisait même surveiller !

Alors cette fois, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Le jeune homme se sentait d'humeur rebelle, aujourd'hui. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement ça. C'était plutôt du découragement, de la lassitude. Où qu'il regarde, il ne voyait aucun avenir joyeux se profiler à l'horizon. Jamais il ne serait libre. Et même si on ouvrait grand sa cage, il ne s'envolerait pas, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Ses parents, son frère, étaient morts. Il n'avait aucun camarade, étant donné qu'Ashura les chassait tous. Et à quoi bon être libre, si on était seul ? A quoi bon blesser le seul être qui lui portait de l'intérêt en s'échappant, si c'était pour ne plus avoir personne à ses côtés par la suite ?

Tout en ruminant ses sombres pensées, il avait traversé l'avenue et était entré dans un petit parc. Pas du tout la direction de la bibliothèque, réalisa-t-il, mais peu importait. Il n'avait pas la tête à travailler, et il doutait que le gardien se réjouisse à l'idée de le voir traîner ses manches trempées sur les tables cirées et sur les pages des bouquins. Alors, fichu pour fichu, autant s'offrir un petite balade. Et puis le parc, sous la pluie, c'était bien.

Il n'y avait personne dans les allées, seulement lui, et tout était d'un calme parfait qui convenait à merveille à ses états d'âme. Quelques canards, que le temps n'avait pas été capable de décourager, se promenaient tranquillement sur un étang, et vinrent vers lui quand ils le virent approcher, dans l'espoir qu'il leur donne à manger. Il n'avait rien sur lui, mais il s'amusa un instant de les voir chercher dans tous les sens quand il faisait mine de leur jeter quelque chose. Mais il se lassa vite de ce jeu un peu cruel, et reprit son chemin.

Il resta un moment dans un bosquet, adossé à un tronc, à écouter le bruit de l'averse sur les feuillages, puis s'enfonça plus profondément dans le parc, en direction d'une partie qu'il connaissait mal, le jardin zoologique. Il erra un temps entre les grandes cages et les volières, s'attardant à regarder les rares animaux qui ne s'étaient pas mis à l'abri, et finit par se sentir un peu fatigué. Il chercha un coin pour se poser, mais tous les bancs étaient mouillés, et il dut marcher plusieurs minutes avant de trouver une sorte de petit kiosque à musique. Mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Un homme.

Grand, très brun, baraqué, il était en plein entraînement, enchaînant des gestes que le blond identifia comme des postures de kendo, s'il ne faisait pas erreur. "Excusez-moi ?" demanda Fye en gravissant les trois marches du pavillon. L'interpelé se retourna, posant sur lui un regard grenat qui parut le transpercer de part en part. "Oui ?

- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je m'installe sur un banc ?" Le brun le regarda encore, puis hocha la tête. "Restez pas sous la pluie," dit-il simplement, avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Le jeune homme se glissa aussi discrètement possible sous la toiture, et chercha un endroit pour s'asseoir. Quand il fut installé, il promena ses yeux las alentour, puis les fixa sur l'inconnu, sans vraiment le regarder, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, il se dit que cet homme dégageait une impression... sauvage. Il avait l'air fort, et libre. Tout son contraire, quoi. Et il se mit à ressasser de plus belles ces idées noires.

Il ne se rendit compte que l'autre avait cessé son entrainement que lorsqu'une voix, tout près de lui, le fit sursauter. "Vous ne devriez pas rester comme ça. Vous êtes trempé, vous allez tomber malade." Fye haussa les épaules, peut-être pour lui dire qu'il avait raison, ou peut-être pour dire qu'il s'en fichait, et le brun fronça les sourcils. Il fit demi-tour, rassembla ses affaires, s'éloigna à grands pas jusqu'aux marches du kiosque, s'arrêta, poussa un gros soupir, puis revint en arrière et se planta devant lui. "Je m'appelle Kurogane.

- Fye, répondit machinalement le jeune homme.

- T'habites loin ?

- Non, pas très.

- Ça tombe bien, parce qu'on va chez toi."

Ah ? On allait chez lui ?

"T'as à boire ? demanda son invité surprise.

- Euh, oui.

- Pas du thé ou du foutu coca hein ?

- Non, non. De la camomille !

- Hein ? Ça se boit ça ?" Le blond éclata de rire devant la mine totalement perplexe de son interlocuteur. "Je plaisante, Kuro-chan.

- Hé... C'est Kurogane, mon nom.

- Du saké, ça ira ?

- Parfait.

- Alors qu'attendons-nous ?

- Que tu lèves tes fesses de ce banc et que tu me montres le chemin.

- A tes ordres, Kuro-chan !

- KUROGANE !"

Et Fye quitta le parc, le coeur bien plus léger que lorsqu'il y était entré. Parfois, la pluie avait du bon, apparemment.


	4. Grimace

**Titre** : Grimace

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à CLAMP

**Note** : La suite toujours, avec le mot était "Grimace"

Pour me faire du bien ou du mal, on clique en bas au milieu et on écrit des choses dans le petit rectangle. On n'oublie pas de se loguer si on veut recevoir une réponse :)

* * *

**Grimace**

Fye regardait la gargouille, et la gargouille regardait Fye.

Au centre d'un jardin, accroupi devant le rebord d'une fontaine ronde, noire, ornée de figures étranges aux yeux creux qui posaient un regard vide et dérangeant sur les passants, le mage contemplait une sculpture usée par la pluie et le vent, représentant un visage qui faisait penser à un humain, ou peut-être à un chat. Ou un homme-chat. Il ne savait pas.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce machin l'observait. Quand il penchait la tête à gauche, il voyait ses orbites vides suivre son mouvement, et s'il faisait la même chose à droite, le phénomène se reproduisait. Ça l'intriguait, et il n'aimait pas tellement, en fait. Il y avait comme une sorte de malveillance dans la façon qu'avait cette... chose, de vous détailler. Mais il était tout de même fasciné.

Il lui tira la langue, et lui rendit la politesse, un petit appendice pointu jaillissant entre ses lèvres mal dessinées. Il sourit, elle l'imita. Il haussa les sourcils, puis fronça le nez, plissa les yeux, et la sculpture fit de même. Elle était comme un miroir sombre, lui renvoyant un déplaisant portrait de lui-même, singeant ses grimaces en leur conférant une nuance déplaisante, et elle l'agaçait, elle le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Il lui fit un pied de nez, et sourit triomphalement. Ha ha ! Comme elle n'avait pas de mains, cette fois elle était bien attrapée ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'imiter !

Il lui sembla entendre un soupir s'exhaler de sa bouche hideuse, puis elle adopta un faciès boudeur, et ce fut au blond de la singer, la lèvre inférieure en avant. La gargouille parut satisfaite et lui fit un petit sourire en hochant la tête. Quelque chose, dans son regard, semblait inviter le magicien à s'approcher un peu plus, et il s'avança d'un pas en se dandinant, car il devait rester accroupi pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Il avança un doigt, comme s'il voulait la toucher, mais elle lui montra les dents et il le retira aussitôt.

Elle lui fit un drôle de clin d'œil, comme un défi, et modela ses traits pour prendre une expression neutre, celle qu'elle montrait à tout le monde. Fye attendit, les yeux fixés sur son visage. Peu à peu, tandis que les secondes s'égrenaient de plus en plus lentement, il lui sembla que les coins de sa bouche s'abaissaient, ainsi que ses paupières, et que son regard mort se teintait d'une nuance de tristesse. Lui aussi se sentait triste, tout à coup. Terriblement triste, même. Cette image avait quelque chose de profondément déprimant. Il y avait une solitude immense dans ces prunelles absentes, un néant glacé dans lequel il se sentait aspiré.

Il savait qu'il devait arrêter, se retirer, se lever et s'en aller, mais il n'en était pas capable. Il était lié par sa fascination pour la sculpture, qui arborait maintenant un rictus sinistre, un sombre présage. Il n'avait pas peur, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. C'était plutôt une puissante attirance, comme si l'aura morbide de la gargouille avait enroulé ses doigts noirs et glacés autour de sa nuque, et le tirait doucement en avant, l'invitant à plonger plus avant dans la lucarne de ses orbites creuses, à se noyer dans l'abîme de sa douleur et de son isolement minéral.

Il connaissait le sentiment d'abandon, il savait ce que c'était de n'avoir personne, d'être emprisonné et désespéré, sans lumière, sans chaleur. Il se rappelait. Du froid, de la nuit, de la peur, de l'attente, de la douleur, des mots qui ne voulaient plus franchir ses lèvres et restaient coincés dans sa gorge, bloquée d'être restée trop longtemps muette. Il avait été comme cette gargouille, tellement triste, las, et malheureux qu'il aurait voulu mourir. Il se souvenait des cadavres chutant autour de lui, des dernières paroles du roi de Valeria, et surtout, surtout, de l'horrible bruit du corps de son frère quand il était tombé de la tour et s'était écrasé à ses pieds. Pour lui. Par sa faute.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la sculpture, qui avait maintenant le visage de son jumeau. Son visage. "Tu m'as assassiné", cracha-t-elle d'une voix sifflante. "C'est à cause de toi que je suis mort. Si tu n'étais pas né, j'aurais vécu. Si tu t'étais tué, j'aurais pu sortir de cette horrible prison." C'était vrai. Entièrement. Elle avait raison. Il était le seul coupable. Mais il ne pouvait pas réparer.

"Je veux que tu meures," fit la gargouille. "Je veux voir ton corps mort étendu devant moi. Tu me le dois." Fye se sentit glacé, tout à coup. Après tout, oui, pourquoi pas ? Ce ne serait que justice. Pourquoi aurait-il le droit de vivre quand son frère adoré, sa moitié, en était privé ? Mais non, il connaissait son jumeau. Jamais il n'aurait souhaité une chose pareille. Il devait y avoir erreur. Il voulut se reculer un peu, il était troublé, quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais les tentacules d'aura sombre le retenaient, l'empêchaient de bouger. "Il a raison, Fye-san," dit une autre voix, douce, féminine, et si triste ! "Vous nous avez tués. Et vous tuerez encore. Vous êtes maudit. Vous devez mourir, c'est la seule solution. Mourez, et vous sauverez tout le monde. Mourez et vous... "

Clic.

Un petit bruit, presque rien. Et la gargouille se tut. L'impression de froid se dissipa. Le mage cligna des yeux, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. Devant lui, la pointe d'acier d'un sabre bien connu s'était posée sur les lèvres de la sculpture et les avait scellées. "Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?" demanda une voix.

Fye releva la tête et regarda autour de lui, complètement perdu. Il était dans une sorte de jardin, à l'arrière d'une abbatiale, agenouillé devant une fontaine, en larmes. Des gens passaient et l'observaient curieusement en faisant des commentaires à mi-voix, et Kurogane se trouvait là, juste à côté de lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, une expression mi-énervée mi-inquiète au fond de ses prunelles grenat. Et qu'elles étaient belles, ces prunelles, tellement vivantes, brûlantes !

"Oh, le mage, tu m'entends ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Je... crois, oui. Merci, Kuro-chan."

Le ninja le considéra un moment d'un air anxieux, puis hocha la tête. "Allez, ramène-toi. T'as besoin de boire un coup, t'as une sale tête. On dirait quelqu'un a marché sur ta tombe."

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire ! Le magicien se releva lentement, le genoux flageolants, et lui emboita le pas en direction d'un café. Avant de quitter le jardin, il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder la fontaine. Les yeux morts de la gargouille étaient posés sur lui. Et elle avait l'air de ricaner.


	5. Maison

**Titre** : Maison

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à CLAMP

**Note** : La fin pour cette session, avec le mot était "Maison"

Pour me faire du bien ou du mal, on clique en bas au milieu et on écrit des choses dans le petit rectangle. On n'oublie pas de se loguer si on veut recevoir une réponse :)

* * *

**Maison**

Fye était dans le jardin, au sommet de la colline, en train de repiquer des œillets, lorsque tout à coup, un bruit le tira de ses occupations. Une sonnerie de téléphone, là, en bas. Mais c'était loin ! Jamais il n'aurait le temps de répondre ! Il se redressa brusquement, l'élança, se prit les pieds dans une ficelle... et faillit bien piquer du nez dans les plants de haricots !

Heureusement, il était trop souple et agile pour se laisser avoir par ce genre de mésaventures. "Haha ! Vous y avez cru hein !" lança-t-il triomphalement à ses plantes. "Eh ben loupé !" En quelques grandes enjambées, aidé par la déclivité du terrain, il atteignit la maison aux murs bleus et s'engouffra dans le couloir, dont la porte était, fort heureusement, restée ouverte, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais pu s'arrêter à temps et il aurait fini encastré dans le battant.

Courant toujours, il traversa le petit vestibule, dérapa sur le carrelage, et se retint au chambranle de l'entrée du salon pour négocier un tournant un épingle à cheveux. Quand il fut dans le bon alignement il lâcha tout, et termina son parcours en une longue glissade qui l'amena pile devant le meuble ou trônait un vieux téléphone à la sonnerie stridente, qui lui cassait les oreilles, à vrai dire. Il décrocha dans la foulée. "Allôôôôô !" lança-t-il en vacillant, dangereusement près de s'effondrer.

"Coucou Fye, c'est Tomoyo !

- To-chan ! Ça va ?

- Très bien, merci. Et toi ? Tu as l'air tout essoufflé.

- C'est que j'ai couru depuis le jardin pour répondre. J'avais envie de te parler !

- Menteur !" fit la jeune fille en riant. "Mais en fait, moi, je ne veux pas te parler.

- Ah bon ?" répondit le blond d'un ton enjoué. "Ce n'est pas gentil ça. Et si tu ne veux pas me parler, alors pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

- Parce que Kurogane n'osait pas t'appeler, alors j'ai fait le numéro pour lui !" Derrière elle, une voix virile brailla quelque chose de pas trop aimable.

"Halala", fit le blond, "je reconnais bien là notre Kuro-pon. Il est tellement timide !

- Oui, si timide !" approuva Tomoyo, déclaration qui fut suivie par un nouveau beuglement, des bruits incongrus, un "je te le passe" lointain, et un "Allô !" digne de l'aboiement d'un dogue.

"Bonjour, Kuro-chan !

- Euh... Ouais... Salut." Et ce fut tout. Le silence. Fye attendit un instant puis, devant la mauvaise volonté manifeste de son interlocuteur, décida de prendre l'initiative. "Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

- Ouais. Enfin non.

- Décidément, c'est de famille ! Et tu ne veux pas me dire ce pour quoi Tomoyo m'a appelé, en me disant que tu voulais me dire quelque chose alors qu'en fait tu n'as rien à dire ?

- Hein ?" Le blond se retint de rire. "Pourquoi est-ce que Tomoyo voulait que tu me parles ?

- Ah ! Eh ben, elle voulait que je te dise qu'elle t'invitait à manger ce soir. Enfin, si t'as envie.

- Tu m'invites à manger ?

- Non, elle !

- Ah. Alors tu ne m'invites pas ?

- Non, c'est Tomoyo.

- Ah," fit Fye, d'un ton plus neutre. "Donc elle m'invite, mais tu ne veux pas que je vienne.

- Quoi ? Mais si !

- Ah ! Donc tu m'invites ! Tu veux que je vienne manger chez vous !

- Bah, oui. Enfin c'est pas que je veux, c'est que si t'as envie, tu viens.

- Mais ça ne te ferait pas plaisir.

- J'ai pas dit ça.

- Alors tu serais content !

- Grrrrrrrrr ! Bon, t'as fini de faire le con ! Ramène tes fesses et viens bouffer à la maison ! Point !" Et le brun raccrocha le téléphone violemment, ce dont son ami ne s'offusqua absolument pas, bien au contraire, car il adorait faire tourner Kurogane en bourrique.

Et donc, deux heures plus tard, ce fut un Fye d'excellente humeur et presque en pleine forme qui sonna à la porte de la famille Suwa à l'heure du repas du soir. Tomoyo lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer, et il passa dans le couloir en boitillant légèrement, car il s'était fait une bonne petite élongation pendant ses galipettes dans les haricots.

"Salut, Kuro-chan ! lança-t-il joyeusement au grognon qui était vautré dans un fauteuil, en pleine partie de Mario Kart.

- 'lut", répondit le brun, en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil. Peach en profita pour lui faire un coup sournois, et envoyer son Toad dans le décor. "Et m... !" Kurogane posa sa manette, éteignit sa console, se leva, et posa un regard scrutateur sur son invité, qui aidait sa soeur à disposer des verres et des amuse-gueule sur la table basse du séjour.

"Tu boites.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai été attaqué par un pied de haricots.

- C'est pas rien, puisque t'as mal.

- Oui, mais tu devrais voir le haricot ! " Le brun lui adressa un gros sourire de prédateur.

"T'y as foutu une raclée ?

- Et comment ! Il n'est pas près de recommencer.

- C'est bien, je suis fier de toi !" fit Kurogane en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. "Tu bois un truc ?"

Tomoyo, qui les observait depuis la porte de la cuisine, leva les yeux au ciel - les mecs...! - et retourna faire une fournée de petits toasts. Quand elle eut terminé, elle les arrangea sur une assiette et alla les déposer sur la table. "Voilà, les garçons", dit-elle. "Bon, moi je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Sôma, on va au ciné ! Il y a Titanic 3D, on va pleurer un coup entre filles. Le repas est dans le four, vous n'avez plus qu'à vous servir. Amusez-vous bien !" Elle tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir, avant que personne n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle n'était pas mécontente de son idée, elle était même très fière ! Inviter Fye ce soir était tout simplement génial ! Une brillante réflexion issue de son machiavélique cerveau de petite sœur ! D'abord, comme ça, elle aurait sa soirée de libre. Kurogane était gentil comme grand frère, mais parfois, ce qu'il pouvait être vieux jeu ! Il ne la laissait jamais sortir seule, de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Cela partait d'une bonne intention, mais elle était une grande fille maintenant et il lui arrivait de le trouver... étouffant.

Et puis, depuis que les parents de Fye et son frère avaient disparu, l'année dernière, dans un accident de voiture, le jeune homme n'était plus leur voisin de palier. Il s'était acheté une petite maison à la campagne avec un jardin, parce qu'il aimait les plantes. Bien sûr, ils allaient souvent le voir, et il venait parfois à la maison, mais ce n'était plus comme avant quand il était toujours fourré chez eux. Et quand ils ne se croisaient pas de plusieurs jours, son frère devenait carrément grognon. Il faudrait bien qu'il admette, un jour ou l'autre, que ses sentiments pour le blond allaient au-delà d'une simple amitié entre voisins de palier ! Mais il était si... si... Kurogane ! C'était difficile de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Alors elle espérait bien que ce soir, un ou deux verres - ou une ou deux bouteilles - d'apéritif aidant, il allait se décoincer un peu. On verrait bien !

Elle passa une bonne soirée, avec ses amies Sôma et Sakura, ainsi que sa grande soeur, qui était venue avec son compagnon. Après la séance de cinéma où elles avaient toute pleuré comme des madeleines, parce qu'il fallait bien ça, elles firent un tour en ville, s'attardèrent dans un café, s'offrirent une glace italienne, se promenèrent dans les endroits les plus passants, très animés à cette saison, et finalement, ce fut à une heure indue que la jeune fille rentra chez elle.

Elle se glissa dans l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds. Tout était obscur et silencieux. Seule la télévision, qui était restée allumée, projetait une lumière diffuse. Pas très intense, cependant, car le programme qui passait était Alien, et on n'y voit pas beaucoup, à bord du Nostromo. Deux paires de pieds entrelacées dépassaient du canapé.

Tomoyo sourit, et gagna sa chambre avec un petit geste et un "oui!" triomphant. Ce qu'elle était maline, tout de même ! Elle aurait bien mérité une médaille, tiens !


	6. Neutraliser

Titre : Neutraliser

Auteur : Nandra-chan

Disclaimer : persos pas à moi, tout ça tout ça.

Note : Texte écrit en une heure et laissé tel quel. Pardonnez donc les fautes si vous en trouvez :) Les autres textes sont sur Fictionpress, même pseudo.

Pour me faire du bien ou du mal, on clique en bas au milieu et on écrit des choses dans le petit rectangle. On n'oublie pas de se loguer si on veut recevoir une réponse :)

* * *

**Neutraliser**

Kurogane reculait sous les assauts répétés du vampire. Fye était dans une rage noire, et déversait sur lui une pluie de coups, avec une violence inouïe. Le ninja n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de tirer son sabre pour se défendre tandis que les griffes de son adversaire fendaient l'air impitoyablement, sans relâche, mettant à profit la moindre ouverture, la moindre hésitation, pour chercher à l'atteindre. Il frappait pour tuer, et le guerrier ne voyait plus aucune humanité dans ses prunelles dorées, métalliques, qui lui renvoyaient seulement son reflet ; le reflet d'un homme aux abois, désespéré.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se produire. Ils n'avaient été séparés que quelques heures, mais durant ce laps de temps, quelque chose était arrivé au mage, et l'avait complètement transformé. Le partenaire doux et rieur qu'il avait quitté s'était métamorphosé en cette créature sans âme, qui lui avait sauté dessus par surprise et qui le forçait implacablement. Il n'y avait eu aucune semonce, aucune explication, pas un mot, juste une agression, et de la confusion.

A présent, le ninja combattait pour survivre, tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à la meilleure façon de neutraliser son adversaire sans lui faire de mal, mais il n'en voyait aucune. Il allait devoir se résoudre à le blesser, voire pire, s'il voulait s'en tirer vivant. Un coup plus ajusté que les autres lui frôla le visage, laissant une traînée rouge et brûlante sur sa pommette, trop près de l'œil. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser déconcentrer. Il fallait réfléchir à une stratégie, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand un prédateur déchainé vous harcelait sans trêve.

D'autant que Fye n'était pas n'importe quel adversaire. Trop souple, trop rapide, trop imprévisible, on ne pouvait jamais savoir sous quel angle il allait porter son prochain coup. Kurogane ne pouvait plus se permettre de parer, il lui fallait à son tour donner l'assaut, s'il voulait avoir une chance de s'en tirer, sans quoi il finirait simplement par s'épuiser, ce qui lui serait fatal. Il rassembla ses forces, s'apprêtant à l'action.

Le blond dut le sentir, car un sourire carnassier ourla ses lèvres et il changea d'attitude, cessant ses assauts pour adopter un comportement plus prudent, attendant de voir ce que son adversaire allait faire. Le guerrier passa à l'assaut, avançant sur le mage en enchainant les attaques, et ce fut au tour de Fye de reculer, puis de profiter d'un espace dégagé pour rompre le combat et disparaitre dans le brouillard.

Le ninja s'arrêta, s'efforçant de réguler sa respiration trop bruyante pour écouter le silence alentour. Où était-il passé ? La transpiration dégoulinait le long de son échine, collant sa tunique à son dos, laissant une sensation de froid qui engourdissait ses muscles. Tous ses sens en éveil, il guettait l'ennemi, et pourtant, il ne vit rien, n'entendit rien, ne sentit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une griffe noire vienne se poser délicatement contre son cou.

- Tu es mort, Kurogane, souffla une voix trop calme, derrière lui.

L'aura du mage l'enveloppa, glaciale, menaçante. Il frissonna. Effectivement, là, chacun des battements trop puissants de son cœur pouvait bien être le dernier. L'envie de tuer qui émanait du blond était effrayante, crissant sur ses nerfs, hérissant les cheveux de sa nuque, couvrant ses bras de chair de poule.

- Arrête tes conneries, le mage. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es devenu cinglé ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis désolé, mais tu dois mourir.

- Tu as le choix.

- Non. Je ne l'ai jamais eu.

- C'est à cause de ce type ? Fei Wang ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui obéir.

- Si. Je dois te neutraliser.

- Si tu en es tellement persuadé, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tue-moi et qu'on en finisse.

Un léger soupir lui répondit. Fye hésita. Une fraction de seconde, peut-être. Kurogane sentit la griffe trembler contre sa gorge, et mit l'instant à profit. D'un geste vif, il attrapa le poignet du mage, tira d'un coup sec, et le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule. Le blond fut projeté au sol où il s'écrasa brutalement, le souffle coupé. Aussitôt, son adversaire fut sur lui, calant un genou sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de bouger, et posa sa lame en travers de son cou.

- Tu as laissé passer ta chance.

- En effet, répondit l'autre, glacial. La prochaine fois, je n'hésiterai pas. Tu devrais m'éliminer tout de suite, sans quoi ta vie sera à nouveau en danger.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer.

- Alors tu vas mourir.

- Non. Personne ne mourra aujourd'hui. Ni toi, ni moi. Je ne sais pas ce que ce type t'a fait, ni de quelle façon il fait pression sur toi pour t'obliger à t'en prendre à moi, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de coopérer.

Le mage se rembrunit, plissa les yeux et le gela d'un regard.

- Et puis, poursuivit Kurogane, si je meurs, tu meurs aussi. Quoi que tu obtiennes en échange de ma vie, tu n'auras pas vraiment le temps d'en profiter.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Pour moi, ça l'est.

- Très bien, alors que faisons-nous, _Kurogane_ ? demanda le blond, agacé. On reste là dans la neige à se geler jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Je te tue ? Tu me tues ? On s'entretue ? Choisis, je suis fatigué, de toute façon...

Fatigué, oui, il en avait l'air, à bien le regarder. La rage qui l'avait animé retombait lentement, son visage déjà pâle blêmissait à vue d'œil, et son regard se ternissait. Il grelottait allongé sur le sol, la transpiration qui imbibait ses vêtements se refroidissant rapidement. Il était en train de renoncer. Il ne réagit pas lorsque le ninja retira son arme, cessant de le menacer, ni lorsqu'il se redressa, le libérant de son poids. Le brun l'attrapa par le bras et le remit debout, sans prendre la peine de rester sur la défensive, car toute envie de tuer avait disparu de son aura. Il le serra doucement contre lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ce type t'a fait, mais la seule personne qui doit crever, dans cette histoire, c'est lui.

- Probablement...

- Quoi qu'il ait pu te dire, tu n'es pas obligé de lui obéir. Tu peux choisir ton propre destin.

- C'est ce que je viens de faire, Kuro-chan. Tu es toujours en vie.

Le mage se détacha doucement de lui, tourna les talons, et partit sans un mot. Kurogane le regarda s'éloigner dans le brouillard, silhouette fantomatique aux épaules voûtées, et rengaina son arme. Il avait remporté une victoire, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. La lassitude, la peine, qu'il avait entendues dans la voix de son compagnon lui avaient brisé le cœur. A son tour, il prit le chemin du campement. Fye n'y serait pas, ce soir. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il serait présent demain matin, au moment du départ.


	7. Equilibre

**Titre** : Equilibre

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à CLAMP

**Note** : Un petit texte en passant, toujours écrit en une heure...

Pour me faire du bien ou du mal, on clique en bas au milieu et on écrit des choses dans le petit rectangle. On n'oublie pas de se loguer si on veut recevoir une réponse :)

* * *

Chaque jour, Kurogane prenait le même chemin. Eté comme hiver, le rituel était immuable : lever, douche, petit déjeuner, puis départ. Il aimait se rendre au travail à pied, en coupant à travers le grand parc boisé, et finir de se réveiller dans le calme des allées, où on ne percevait qu'affaibli le grondement sourd de la ville, semblable au tonnerre lointain roulant au-dessus d'une couche de lourds nuages gris, étouffants dans la chaleur d'un matin d'août émaillé par le chant de ces merles que rien ne semble jamais décourager. Sous les arbres, on respirait toujours mieux.

Il allait sans se presser, mais d'un bon pas. Il ne savait pas faire autrement que de marcher vite, toujours, il débordait d'énergie. Quelle que soit la saison, il s'habillait de la même manière, jean noir, t-shirt noir, blouson de cuir quand venait le froid, et bottes. Il était ainsi, solitaire, grand, fort, et aussi inébranlable qu'un chêne. Une seule fois, il plia. Ce jour-là, il apprit que dans la vie, rien n'est définitif, et que pour un talon usé qu'il faut remplacer, pour une paire de tennis et un lacet défait, une existence peut être bouleversée.

Il avait plu pendant la nuit. La petite allée dans le sous-bois était constellée de grandes flaques boueuses. Kurogane grommela et s'accroupit pour refaire le nœud de ses lacets qui trempaient dans la boue. Sa tâche terminée, il allait se relever lorsque, soudain, quelque chose d'étrange attira son regard vers le haut. Une... main ? pendouillait mollement à travers le feuillage. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils, et observa discrètement le phénomène. Il avait sa pudeur, il ne voulait pas être pris à bader la bouche ouverte au milieu du milieu du chemin, mais là, tout de même, il y avait matière à s'interroger. Un drôle d'oiseau semblait avoir fait son nid dans les frondaisons.

A bien y regarder, c'était une jolie main, blanche et délicate, aux doigts longs et fins, une main de pianiste, peut-être... Sans surprise, elle se trouvait au bout d'un bras, qui dépassait de la manche courte d'une chemise d'homme. Il n'était pas facile à distinguer, dissimulé dans les ombres au milieu des feuilles, et Kurogane ne pouvait voir son visage. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que ce type était allongé de tout son long sur une grosse branche, en équilibre au-dessus du vide, et qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un cheveu. "Y a vraiment des gens bizarres..." se dit-il, en reprenant sa route. Quelques secondes après, il avait oublié.

Cependant, le lendemain, lorsqu'il repassa dans la petite allée, près de la flaque désormais asséchée, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux. La main ne pendait plus, mais son propriétaire était encore là, toujours étendu sur sa branche, toujours immobile, silencieux, presque invisible. Il s'efforça de passer sans ralentir le pas, pourtant, cette fois, il n'oublia pas aussi vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer, ce gars, perché comme ça ? C'était plutôt étrange, comme comportement, non ? Bref, il avait autre chose à faire que de s'interroger sur le comportement de son prochain ! Il y en avait qui bossaient, pendant que d'autres glandaient dans les feuillages !

Le jour suivant, l'Etonnante Créature du Tilleul était encore là, au grand dam de Kurogane. Est-ce qu'il faisait ça tous les matins ? Probablement, se dit le brun en passant l'air de rien sous la grosse branche. Sans doute qu'il avait déjà été là avant, avant cette fois, où il l'avait remarqué parce qu'il s'était arrêté pour refaire son lacet. Peut-être que cela faisait des semaines qu'il passait devant lui - ou plutôt au-dessous de lui - chaque jour, sans s'en rendre compte. Plutôt flippant, comme idée, quand on se targuait, comme lui, d'avoir des sens aiguisés. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser surprendre, et pourtant, ce type...

Le temps passa, les matins s'enchaînèrent, chacun renforçant sa conscience de la présence de "l'autre" dissimulé dans la verdure estivale. Il s'en agaça. Bordel, ce gars n'avait que ça à foutre, de rester là comme un oiseau bizarre et observer les passants sans se faire voir ? C'était quoi, un pervers ? Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait, quand il passait sous la grosse branche. Ce qui émanait de cet homme n'avait rien d'agressif, de malsain, au contraire. L'aura qu'il dégageait se répandait vers le sol comme une flaque de sérénité. Juste là, à cet endroit, quand il savait être exactement en dessous de lui, Kurogane se sentait apaisé, tranquille. Cela ne durait que quelques secondes, le temps d'une ou deux enjambées, mais plus le temps passait, plus cette sensation se renforçait. C'était étrange et déroutant. Et le plus gênant, c'était de se dire qu'il aimait ça.

Il ne se contentait plus de constater, désormais. Il attendait ce moment, il hâtait le pas quand il arrivait dans l'allée. D'aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, il commençait à chercher des yeux la silhouette à l'élégance nonchalante qui occupait désormais ses pensées, et quand il l'apercevait, il souriait presque. Cet inconnu étrange, immobile et muet avait trouvé sa place dans son univers, comme ça, naturellement, sans rien faire, par sa seule présence. Il en était devenu un élément familier et agréable, de ceux dont on ne se lasse jamais. Mais l'été agonisait, septembre venait, octobre suivrait, et Kurogane attendait avec une impatience teintée d'appréhension le moment où les feuilles commenceraient à tomber. Que ferait l'inconnu, alors ? S'en irait-il ? Ou laisserait-il le passage des saisons mettre à nu son identité, son visage, quand il n'y aurait plus rien pour le dissimuler ? Il voulait savoir.

Et puis, un jour, à nouveau, tout changea. Quand il arriva au bout de l'allée, ses yeux, par habitude, se mirent à chercher dans le feuillage, trouvèrent la grosse branche... déserte. Quelque chose, à l'intérieur de son ventre, se froissa. Pourquoi ? Il pressa le pas, inquiet, courut presque, puis s'arrêta au pied de l'arbre et leva la tête, fouillant les frondaisons du regard, le cœur battant. Ce n'était pas possible ! _Il_ était forcément là, quelque part ! Il fallait qu'il soit là ! Mais le Génie du Tilleul avait disparu, et le sous-bois était sombre, sans sa présence, froid et humide, sans son aura, vide et triste... sans _lui_.

- Hé...! lança-t-il. T'as pas le droit de faire ça !

- Je voulais juste savoir... murmura une voix douce, derrière lui.

Kurogane se retourna d'un bloc. Un homme se tenait dans son dos, et il sut que c'était _lui_, car tout à coup, il se sentit beaucoup mieux, tandis qu'il découvrait enfin ce visage qu'il n'avait encore jamais pu apercevoir. Un très beau visage, en réalité, avec de grands yeux bleus rieurs, encadré d'une chevelure blonde rebelle... et illuminé d'une immense sourire espiègle.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Ton nom.

- Kurogane.

- Et je voulais savoir si tu me chercherais.

- Je ne te cherchais pas.

- Mmmm, étrange, j'aurais pourtant juré...

- Je ne te cherchais pas ! J'avais... une crampe à un orteil !

- Très mauvais, ça, les crampes aux orteils ! fit le blond, hilare.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils et foudroya l'autre du regard. Habituellement, ça faisait son petit effet, mais la réaction ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Le Génie du Tilleul éclata de rire !

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, toi !

- Oh, non ! Jamais je n'oserais, Kuro-chan !

- C'est Ku-ro-ga-ne mon nom ! Retiens bien ça, ou je te fais remonter sur ta branche à coups de pied au cul ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais, là-haut, chaque matin ?

- La sieste, _Kuro-chan_ !

- La sieste ? Juste après le petit déjeuner ? Et t'as besoin de te percher comme un écureuil pour ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Bah... Je sais pas. Y a des lits pour ce genre de choses. Et tu risques de tomber, c'est dangereux.

- Je ne suis encore jamais tombé. Et puis... tu me rattraperais, non, _Kuro-chan_ ?

- Dans tes rêves ! Je suis pas... Oh et puis j'ai dit que je m'appelais KU-RO-GA-NE !

- D'accord, Kuro-chan. Tu m'offres un verre ? C'est dimanche aujourd'hui, tu ne travailles pas, si ?

Ku-ro-ga-ne grogna, soupira, haussa les épaules, et se remit en route. Il préférait largement ce type quand il restait à pioncer dans son arbre ! Pourtant, quand il vit le blond lui emboiter le pas, il ne put retenir un petit sourire. Il allait avoir des emmerdes, c'était sûr !


End file.
